disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Coronado Springs Resort
Disney's Coronado Springs Resort is a Moderate resort at Walt Disney World. It is themed after Mexico and features Spanish architecture throughout, a central lake known as Lago Dorado, and a main pool based on a Mayan temple dig site. This was Walt Disney World's first attempt at a 'moderate' resort designed for conventions and business trips. This resort has 46 suites, a cafeteria-style restaurant, a formal dinner restaurant (Maya Grill), a gift shop, an arcade, one large pool, three quiet pools, a salon, fitness center, and a dance club. The resort is owned and operated by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. The resort would undergo a major expansion starting in 2017 with the construction of a new building, the Gran Destino Tower, which took on a greater Spanish and Mediterranean influence. The Gran Destino Tower opened on July 9, 2019. The tower name and a number of its amenities are derived from the Salvador Dali collaboration short, ''Destino''. Features Shopping * Panchito's Gifts and Sundries - The resort's sole gift shop, Panchito's is themed after The Three Caballeros. ''In a colorful marketplace setting, mosaics of scenes from the film and figures of Jose Carioca and Burrito could be found. However, after a 2018 refurbishment, many of these thematic elements were removed. Dining *'Maya Grill''' - A 230-seat, fine dining restaurant located in the resort's main lobby complex known as El Centro. The premier restaurant serves Latino cuisine with contemporary flair. It is described as an innovative fusion of new and old-world flavors. The restaurant is only open for breakfast and dinner and serves an American buffet for breakfast while meats, seafood and other Latino specialties are cooked over an open wood-burning fire and complemented with Mayan and Southwestern accompaniments are served for dinner. *'El Mercado de Coronado' (formerly Pepper Market) - A 420-seat, quick service market with food stations featuring Mexican, Italian, American, Oriental, and delicatessen cuisine for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks. It is a lively, outdoor market atmosphere with indoor and outdoor seating. The restaurant is located in the resort's main lobby complex known as El Centro. The restaurant was renamed after a 2018 refurbishment that also removed the colorful oversized folk art figures. *'Siestas Cantina' - A full-service poolside bar and grill (serving nachos, soft pretzels, and other light snacks along with beer and other alcoholic beverages) located at the resort's main pool complex and open only for lunch and snacks. *'Laguna Bar' - An outdoor lakeside bar that serves specialty drinks, beers, and light snacks for guests. *'Café Rix' - The Cafe Rix offers items like sandwiches, panini, pizza slices, salads, gelato, inroom necessities, and more. This restaurant is located in the lobby (El Centro). *'Rix Lounge' - An upscale lounge in a Mediterranean inspired atmosphere. It is also located inside El Centro. *'Las Ventanas' - A private room in Rix Lounge for parties, meetings, and dining events. *'Chronos Club' - A lounge for Club Level guests that serves continental breakfast and snacks. *'Dahlia Lounge' - A top floor lounge at the Grand Destino with a Spanish Modernist atmosphere featuring artwork and photos related to the production of Destino. *'Toledo' - A top floor restaurant at the Grand Destino offering seafood, tapas and steak in a surrealist inspired atmosphere. Pools and recreation * The Lost City of Cibola Feature Pool (The Dig Site) - This themed area includes a huge pool (120-by-90), a sand volleyball court, the largest outdoor hot tub on Walt Disney World property, the 20,000 square feet Explorer's Playground, and the Iguana Arcade. The focal point of the resort, the Dig Site's 46 foot, 5 story tall Mayan pyramid with water slide, is a modern archaeological dig of an ancient lost kingdom. At the beginning of the day the Mayan pyramid is turned on and a huge stream of water flows down the giant steps. (Kids are allowed to participate in the opening.) *'Pools' - Three additional courtyard quiet pools are located throughout the resort. *'La Vida Health Club' - A 3,000 square foot health club and the first fitness center to be located at a Disney moderate resort. The health club features cardiovascular equipment, dumbbells, massage services, sauna, and tanning booths and is free for all resort guests. *'La Marina' - The marina offers watercraft rentals to guests including boats, water-cycles, kayaks, paddle-boats, and fishing excursions in addition to bike rentals. *'Casa de Belleza Beauty Salon' - The salon at Coronado Springs Resort, as well as at all Disney properties, is run by Niki Bryan Salons. It is adjacent to the La Vida Health Club. *'Explorer's Playground' - A themed, outdoor playground located at The Dig Site main pool complex includes swings, a water-slide, slides, and an archeological dig sandbox. *'Jumping Beans Arcade' - Adjacent to the Siestas Cantina, an indoor arcade which offers a variety of electronic games. *'Iguana Arcade' - Adjacent to The Dig Site, an indoor arcade which offers a variety of electronic games. *'Additional recreation' - includes a sand volleyball court, a white sand beach, and a .97 mile jogging trail around Lago Dorado Gallery CS_Pin.jpg|Collectible Pin coronadospringsmap.jpg|Resort Map Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World Resort Resorts Category:Moderate Resorts